Tradiciones navideñas
by marycarter
Summary: House, Cuddy... y una blanca y solitaria Navidad


Nota de la autora: este fanfiction no está ambientado al hilo de los acontecimientos de la 5ª y 6ª temporada, por ello, yo os recomendaría que os olvidéis por un instante de que dichas temporadas existen y situaría el fic en torno a la 3ª-4ª temporada.

**TRADICIONES NAVIDEÑAS**

_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado._

Neruda

Estaba empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas el invierno, la Navidad y todo lo que esas fechas traía consigo.

Nunca antes las había odiado, de hecho, aunque no las celebraba, le parecían unas fiestas muy bonitas para pasarlas con los seres queridos y la decoración de las calles siempre conseguía dotarla de un cierto espíritu navideño. Sin embargo, aquel temporal empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas y sentía oscuros deseos hacia unas fiestas que hasta ese momento le habían parecido entrañables.

Sus tacones se hundían en el blanco asfalto, sus pies estaban entumecidos por el frío y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, por no mencionar que su coche debía tener varios kilos de nieve encima y sería imposible moverlo hasta la mañana, cuando esparcieran la sal.

Nieve, nieve y más nieve.

Y según los partes metereológicos, no había posibilidades de que el temporal amainara, por lo que ese año, tendrían unas blancas y frías Navidades.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el aparcamiento, dudando si llegar hasta su coche e intentar sacarlo de allí como buenamente pudiera o volver al hospital y tomar un taxi, que la llevara a casa a pasar los próximos dos días disfrazada de cebolla, con varias capas de ropa encima y un buen tazón de chocolate caliente entre las manos, que cuando llegase enero la obligaría a hacer una extrema dieta para perder los gramos engordados.

Finalmente decidió seguir avanzando sobre el asfalto, haciendo malabares para no caerse debido a peligrosa la combinación de altos tacones y nieve a punto de transformarse en placas de hielo... pero al llegar hasta su coche, el panorama se le antojó desolador.

Como bien había adivinado instantes atrás, la nieve caída en las últimas horas, había dejado su vehículo atrapado y resultaría casi imposible moverlo de allí al menos por unas horas.

¿Cómo iba a volver a casa?

Ya era noche cerrada, hacía un tiempo horrible y encima era 24 de diciembre, por lo que la posibilidad de tomar un taxi, empezaba a desvanecerse por momentos.

No se le presentaba más opción que volver sobre sus pasos, siguiendo sus huellas dibujadas en la nieve, encerrarse en su despacho, sacar una pequeña manta de viaje que guardaba para las emergencias y dormir en su hospital.

¿Acaso podía tener una vida más triste?

No tenía bastante con estar sola en Navidad, mientras medio mundo las celebraba en compañía, es que encima iba a pasarlas en su lugar de trabajo, el mismo del que siempre quería huir, pero al que siempre acababa volviendo.

A veces se planteaba si era una verdadera adicta al trabajo como cuchicheaban las enfermeras a sus espaldas, cuando creían que no las oía y lo cierto es que en cierta forma sí lo era, pues no tenía nada más que aquel empleo que tan orgullosa se sentía.

Su vida social era prácticamente nula, sólo la salvaban algunos cafés con Wilson y con una vieja amiga de la universidad cuando iba a visitarla de año en año. Su última cita ni quería recordarla o más bien no podía porque jamás ocurrió, ya que por una trastada de House se vio obligada a cancelarla a última hora. Se había hecho tropecientas inseminaciones y FIV y ninguna le había dado el bebé que tanto deseaba.

Su vida fuera del hospital no podía ser más detestable y para colmo, iba pasar un 24 de diciembre encerrada en la soledad de su despacho por no haber sido más previsora y haber aparcado el coche en el parking cubierto.

En el fondo, adicta al trabajo o no, no tenía otra cosa que su hospital, sus facturas y sus informes de gestión... y era una realidad que más le valía empezar a aceptar de una buena vez.

Se subió el cuello del abrigo y con la cabeza gacha y a punto de soltar una lágrima de frustración, comenzó a caminar hacia el centro hospitalario.

Bueno, al menos le consolaba pensar que podría adelantar trabajo… y sino, siempre podía ver por Internet Lo que el viento se llevó por enésima vez, mojar con sus lágrimas decenas de pañuelos de papel que acabarían formando una pequeña alfombra en bajo sus pies y seguir lamentando su mala suerte.

Oyó un silbido a su espalda e instintivamente, se volvió, siendo recibida por una enorme bola de nieve que fue a estrellarse en su cara.

¡Genial!

House y sus payasadas para ponerle la guinda a una Navidad horrible. No tenía bastante con sus estupideces diarias, también tendría que soportar estoicamente sus burlas en una noche como aquella y lo último que necesitaba era escuchar de su boca cada una de sus verdades. Aunque bien pensado, él no era mucho menos miserable que ella, la diferencia estribaba en que él ya lo había aceptado y parecía vivir bien con ello, pero a Lisa Cuddy aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su vida era tan detestable o más que la de su empleado.

-¡Achús! –Estornudó, al helársele la nariz por el contacto con la nieve y rezó todo lo que recordaba para no pescar un buen resfriado que la mantuviera en cama un par de días.

-¡Jesús!

-¿Qué quieres, House? –Le preguntó, irritada, quitándose restos de nieve de la cara y del abrigo. -No estoy para tus tonterías, ya he tenido bastante dosis de ti por hoy y por lo que queda de año.

-Encima de todo tendrás queja, con lo bien que me he portado. Me he puesto la bata, he leído cuentos a los niños calvitos y sólo le he gorroneado a Wilson el segundo plato, le permití comerse el primero y el postre.

-Punto número uno… -Contestó, acercándose a él y apuntándole con el dedo, en la pose de profesora regañona que al doctor tanto le divertía. -No sé qué demonios habrás hecho, pero por tu bata parece haber pasado todo un temporal de pintura, comida y barro y necesitará varios lavados para que vuelva a estar presentable. Más te vale no pasearte con ella así por el hospital o vete olvidando del plasma que le pediste a Santa Claus. Punto número dos, no sé qué cuento le habrás leído a los niños de oncología, pero a mis oídos ha llegado una historia relacionada con una decana bruja malvada de enorme culo y pechos desiguales que se viste de Cat Woman para hacerle un streptease al apuesto y galante jefe del departamento de diagnóstico… Y punto número tres… te comiste sólo el primer plato de Wilson, porque de primero tenía crema de ajo y de postre, dulce dietético.

-En lo de pechos desiguales dije la verdad. –Repuso, encogiéndose de hombros y dándolo una chupada a su piruleta. –Además yo siempre soy buen chico por Navidad... por cierto iba a traerte tu regalo, es el wonderbra estrella de la nueva colección de Victoria's Secret, pero lo olvidé junto a los calentadores rosa chicle que voy a regalar a Wilson, ahora que le ha dado por el aerobic matutino… Si quieres puedo llevarte el regalo mañana a casa, te lo pruebas y me haces un desfile…

-¡House! He dicho que he tenido bastante dosis de tí por hoy. Estoy cansada, me duelen los pies, la espalda y el cuello. Tengo frío, hambre y sueño y lo único con lo que soñaba hace unos minutos cuando salí del hospital, era irme a casa, darme un buen baño hasta que acabase el invierno y meterme en la cama a dormir hasta que mañana me despertasen los niños de mi barrio cantando villancicos, pero… ¿has visto como está mi coche? –Gritó al borde del llanto, señalando su pobre auto, casi sumergido en nieve. -No sé cómo me voy a ir a casa esta noche...

-Tengo la moto en el parking cubierto…

-Tendré que pasarme toda la noche aquí, durmiendo en el incómodo sofá de mi despacho… casi sin cenar porque los de cafetería hoy cierran la cocina antes para ir a casa con sus familias, escuchando llorar al familiar de algún paciente que tenga la desgracia de fallecer hoy…

-Que tengo la moto en el parking cubierto…

-Viendo como las enfermeras y el personal auxiliar se ponen gorritos y se reparten regalos por el juego del amigo invisible, en el que nunca me incluyen porque deben pensar que la todopoderosa decana es una especie de soberana palaciega que no se relaciona con el pueblo llano y…

-Además de menopáusica, sorda. –Murmuró, hastiado. -¡Te he dicho que tengo la moto en el parking cubierto! -Gritó, zarandeando levemente su brazo.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo a llevarme a casa? –Preguntó, sorprendida. ¿Acaso el espíritu navideño se había adueñado de Gregory House? Él, que nunca hacía nada por nadie a menos que pudiera sacar beneficio, él que sólo hacía buenas obras por Navidad para burlarse de la desvirtuación sufrida por dichas fiestas… él no podía hacer una buena obra y menos con ella… ¿o sí?

-¡Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte durmiendo en tu despacho! –House ya caminaba hacia el parking cubierto, cuidando de no resbalarse por el hielo y ella no lo pensó un instante más y corrió a alcanzarle.

No es que el panorama que le esperaba en casa fuese más alentador que el que tenía en ese momento, pero si tenía que decidir entre pasar esa noche en su frío despacho o en la calidez de su casa, aunque allí tampoco tuviese ni un mísero cachorrito que saliese a recibirla, prefería sin duda su hogar.

Hogar.

Esa palabra la abrumaba y la hacía entristecerse.

No podía llamar hogar a esas cuatro paredes que hacían aun más evidente su soledad y por las que apenas pasaba sino era para dormir.  
No, no era un hogar... era sólo... un refugio en el que esconderse de la cruda realidad.

Llegaron hasta el parking cubierto, donde otros doctores más inteligentes y previsores que ella habían dejado sus coches y finalmente alcanzaron la moto, a salvo del mal tiempo.

-Toma. –Dijo House, tendiéndole uno de los cascos.

-No voy a ponerme eso. –Se negó, hacía años que no montaba en moto, más o menos desde que se convirtió en una decana con apariencia de mujer perfecta que se trasladaba en su estupendo coche aunque fuese para comprar fruta a dos cuadras de su casa y empezó a vivir por y para su trabajo y las citas y las salidas nocturnas empezaron a escasear para borrarse definitivamente de su agenda. A veces se preguntaba en qué momento había dejado de ser Lisa para convertirse en la doctora Cuddy... y a veces, también se echaba de menos a sí misma y se preguntaba qué quedaría aun de aquella chica algo alocada que no temía a nada ni a nadie.

-Como quieras. –Repuso él, sacándola de sus pensamientos y trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad -Pero luego no te quejes si cuando llegues a tu casa te pareces a Tina Turner en sus años mozos. Y tampoco me pidas que te pague la peluquería. –Las advertencias de cómo quedaría su precioso pelo la convencieron y finalmente tomó el casco y se subió a la moto.

Un nudo le encogió el estómago cuando la moto empezó a arrancar y contuvo el aliento cuando él tiró de su brazo, acercándola más a su espalda y colocando fuertemente las manos de ella en su cintura.

Terminó de arrancar y salieron del parking, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hacía frío.

La nieve seguía cayendo copiosamente y su abrigo era demasiado fino para combatir el frío invernal.

Se pegó aun más su cuerpo, hasta notar su calor y suspiró exasperada, pensando en lo absurdo de su situación. ¿Tan desesperada estaba que se estremecía sólo con tener cerca a quien le ocasionaba sus mayores dolores de cabeza?

Vale, él siempre le había puesto nerviosa, no sólo porque le escupía a la cara las verdades que sabía pero no quería oír, ni por los líos en los que la metía a ella y al hospital, ni siquiera por sus insinuaciones sexuales… le ponía nerviosa porque siempre le había gustado, desde el mismo instante en que le vio en aquella biblioteca hacía demasiados años. Pero creía que su "enamoramiento" ya estaba más que superado.

Y ahora al comprobar que él aun seguía descontrolando su pulso simplemente por el hecho de ser él, se entristeció aun más.

Lo que le faltaba a esa noche horrible.

Si antes había albergado una esperanza de no llegar a odiar la Navidad, ahora estaba convencida de que su resentimiento aumentaría. Por recordarle que era una solitaria, adicta al trabajo… y que aun estaba loca por Gregory House.

Tal vez no fuese una mala idea meter la cabeza en el horno al llegar a casa.

Divisaron su calle, apenas iluminada por el resplandor de unas farolas y en sólo unos instantes estaban aparcando la moto frente a su puerta.

Le devolvió el casco y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, seguida por él.

-Bueno, House. –Susurró, metiendo la llave en la cerradura, deseando que la puerta se abriese cuanto antes para perderse ella sola en su desagracia. –Muchas gracias por traerme a casa, sin duda este año has cubierto con creces tu cupo de buenas acciones navideñas. Lo tendré en cuenta para futuras horas de consulta. –Empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano del doctor se lo impidió

-¡Podrías empezar a considerarlo ahora! –Gritó, evitando que pudiese cerrar y le pillase la mano. La decana resopló. Antes de considerar su propuesta de traerla a casa, se había planteado la existencia de algún motivo oculto para aquella aparente buena acción y tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de averiguarlo. -¿No vas a invitar a este pobre cojito a pasar? –Ella negó, intentado aguantar la risa al verle hacer pucheritos -¿Ni a tomar un café?

-No

-¿Ni a un trago de agua? Es Navidad, hay que hacer buenas obras por el prójimo.

-Soy judía. –Repuso, abriendo finalmente la puerta y apoyándose en el marco, frente a él.

-Y yo ateo. Y medio planeta no está celebrando la Navidad porque conmemoren el nacimiento de Cristo, sino porque es una buena excusa para comer sin pensar en la dieta, beberte hasta el agua de los jarrones sin pensar en la destrucción de tu hígado y estar con la gente que quieres sin necesidad de decirles cuánto te importan. –Sus últimas palabras la dejaron totalmente descolocada y a punto de caer al suelo.  
¿Había oído bien?  
¿Realmente le había dicho que quería entrar porque quería estar con ella o era todo producto de la copa de vino que se había tomado en la reunión navideña que tuvo con los benefactores a última hora de la tarde?

Sí, debía ser eso.  
El vino. Claro.

No le había sentado bien, no estaba acostumbrada a beber y cuando lo hacía, acababa oyendo cosas que realmente no había oído o que no querían decir lo que su mente transformaba en diálogos de culebrón.

House empezó a jugar con su bastón, sin mostrar ninguna intención de querer moverse de allí, pese al frío de la noche y empezó a pensar que tal vez si debía invitarle a pasar… aunque fuese a tomar un café bien cargado, que era precisamente lo que ella estaba necesitando, para despejar su mente de la nefasta influencia del alcohol.

-¿Qué harás mañana? –Preguntó él, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Bañarme, comer, dormir mucho, ver la tele, leer… -Enumeró automáticamente, como si tuviese la lista aprendida de memoria. -¿Y tú?

-Mmm tocar, beber, irme de putas… ya sabes, lo tradicional por estas fechas. Aunque si necesitas alguien que te frote la espalda mientras te bañas, puedo hacer un enorme sacrificio y posponer mis planes…

-Gracias, pero no quiero que incumplas una de tus tradiciones navideñas por mi culpa. –Le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se volvió hacia el interior de la casa, dispuesta a olvidarse de invitarle a pasar, de obviar que aun tenía sentimientos por él que no había conseguido resolver... pero unos fuertes dedos se quedaron enganchados en su brazo, reteniéndola con fuerza e impidiéndole entrar en la cálida estancia de su casa.

Se volvió temblorosa hacia él, sintiéndole tan cerca que temía que de un momento a otro fuese capaz de introducirse en su cabeza y averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Y eso la asustaba enormemente, pues sus pensamientos tenían escrito su nombre.

-¿Sabes? –Susurró, acercándose a ella más de lo estrictamente permitido. –Sólo hay una tradición navideña que me encanta y nunca he cumplido contigo… -Se inclinó apenas unos milímetros, la tomó por la nuca atrayéndola hacia él y la besó, olvidando por un instante que eran House y Cuddy, jefa y empleado, amigos que se odiaban… y querían al mismo tiempo. Y se centró únicamente en besarla, en depositar una suave caricia en esa boca que tantas veces había soñado volver a probar y transmitirle sólo mediante un beso todo lo que siempre había sentido por ella.

Sólo fue un momento, apenas un simple roce, pero bastó para dejarle los labios ardiendo por el contacto.

-No hay muérdago…-Murmuró ella, aun temblorosa, cuando se separaron.

-Nunca necesité la excusa del muérdago para besarte. –La soltó con delicadeza, asegurándose de que sus altos tacones serían capaces de sostenerla en el suelo y comienzó a caminar hacia su moto, esquivando las placas de hielo de la acera... y dejando tras él a una mujer que se moría de ganas por alcanzarle y repetir la proeza realizada instantes atrás, pero que era incapaz de moverse del pequeño rincón junto a la puerta de su casa, porque en el fondo era una cobarde y aun estaba impactada por esa especie de presente navideño que él le había ofrecido.

Quería correr hacia él, tomarle bruscamente del brazo y besarle hasta hacer sangrar sus labios, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, incapaz de mover un sólo músculo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la moto, sacando fuerzas de debajo de las piedras, pudo volver a dotarse de voz y le llamó.

-¡House! –Él se detuvo, expectante y pese a que permanecía de espaldas y no podía ver su rostro, Lisa Cuddy juraría que una amplia sonrisa lo adornaba. –Creo que mañana iré a por mi regalo.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de casa, manteniéndose pegada a la madera, hasta que oyó el rugir de la moto, perdiéndose calle abajo. Sonríó, acariciándose los labios con la yema de los dedos y comenzó a cantar un villancico que sólo sonaba en su imaginación.  
Se despojó de los tacones, arrojándolos en algún lugar del pasillo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa camino de la habitación, sintiéndose tan feliz como una niña abriendo un regalo la mañana de Navidad.

Puede que el 24 de diciembre aun fuese la doctora Cuddy, una solitaria adicta al trabajo sin más compañía que los clásicos de la televisión y su gran bote de helado de chocolate en el que ahogar sus penas... pero al día siguiente, 25 de diciembre, volvería a ser Lisa... y tal vez a partir de mañana, las Navidades ya no fuesen tan solitarias y tristes como hasta ahora le habían parecido.

**FIN**


End file.
